


Coming home

by fastreader



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Making Love, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastreader/pseuds/fastreader
Summary: Kaz decides to get over his fears and memories to be able to touch Inej. When she finally comes back to Ketterdam, he waits for her at the harbor. Smut ensues.This is my first ENGLISH fanfic, so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. It's also my first smut, but i like the turnout quite well. Please tell me what you think!





	

The first time she had caressed his cheek, Kaz had flinched under her soft touch. But at the same time he swore to himself, he would change that. He could do everything, he was the king of the Barrel, a flicker of his wrist could kill a man and his whisper in the right ear could destroy an empire. So why couldn’t he touch the woman that meant more to him than all of this.  
Over the next year, Kaz made himself touch people, he meditate, he eventually took off his leather gloves for short periods of time. He got used to touch himself at night, under the cover of darkness, where he could see Inej behind his closed eyes. And when her ship sailed into Ketterdam, almost 13 months later, he awaited her on the pier, without gloves, wearing short sleeves, the wind in the harbour cooling his pale skin.  
He would remember forever, how her eyes widened as he pulled her into a close hug, brushing his lips against her ear. Moments of silence followed, as she held his hands, eventually tracing the muscles of his forearm with her sunburnt hands. She watched him hesitantly, when he licked his lips, closing the distance between them. He never felt as unsure as in this moment. He remembered that night on the Ferolind, where he could read her feelings so clearly, feelings for him. And now, when he finally kissed her, he felt his whole world crashing around him. Her lips tasted of sea and salt and for a short moment, the image of cold dead bodies flickered behind his eyes, but then he was lost in the warmth of her mouth, holding onto her, as if he could make her stay forever this close to him. Her eyes smiled, when she finally broke off the kiss, her cheeks showing just the faintest hint of pink. “We should get to my room”, he whispered and stepped back, suddenly startled by his own bravery. But Inej only smiled and took his hand “Let’s get going, then.”  
By the time they got to the Dregs headquarter, Kaz almost couldn’t walk anymore. He felt his excitement grow with every step, literally. His thoughts spun around what would happen next, if they got to his room, his bed, what things he would do to her. But when he opened the door, they were greeted by cheers and laughter and “welcome back”-shouts. Everyone wanted to talk to Inej. They asked her about her time chasing slaves, if she’d ever join the Dregs again, and so on.  
Finally, Kaz practically dragged her up the stairs, which was met by even louder cheers and a few obscene comments. When they reached his room, he stopped, he haven’t even had the time to really look at Inej, his Wraith. Life at sea had strengthen her, even more than her time as spider for the Dregs. She also smelled like the sea, wearing a simple white blouse and her black trousers, the ones she used to become one with the shadows in her past. When he met her eyes, he immediately noticed the hunger, how they burned into him and he couldn’t hold onto himself anymore. His lips crashed into her mouth and their tongues met in a feverish dance. She held his hips tight and started pushing him towards the bed, her eagerness provoking a smirk of his curved lips. Reaching the edge of the bed she let herself fall back, with all the grace of the Wraith in her movements and seconds later, she pulled him on top of her. He happily complied, taking of his shirt, then letting his hands run over her sides, slipping under her blouse, all while still kissing her with everything he’d got.  
Inej let out a small moan, when he brushed his thumb over her breast, tentatively sneaking closer to her already hard nipple. She held on to the headboard, grinding her hips upwards to meet his, which made them both cry out in pleasure. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and slid it over her head in a swift movement. The cold air on her nipples made Inej shiver, then shiver from pleasure, as Kaz sucked one of her sensitive buds between his teeth. She slowly stroked his hair, tightening her grip when he grazed her skin with his white teeth. Kaz had to hold his breath when Inejs right leg pushed between his holding himself back from grinding down and searching the sweet friction. He kept playing with her breasts but slowly let his hands wander to her waistband, then underneath it, inching closer to her heated core. He started teasing her by softly stroking her entrance and when her breath got faster, he pulled back to slowly lick his fingers one by one. Inej’s eyes grew with anticipation, but when he didn’t make a move, she pulled away the arm he has propped himself up on and flipped him over, pinning him to the bed with strong, slender arms. Then she grinded her hips into his, holding his arms above his head and eventually licking or biting his neck, which made him suck in his breath. He enjoyed the view of her naked chest, her, sitting on top of him and let his head fall back in pleasure, revelling in the friction her hips provided on his erect dick. When she began to open his pants and palm him through his underwear, he had to hold himself back from coming immediately under her expert hands. He’d imagined this for so long now, every time he stroked himself. At first, he had to battle keeping up this image, instead of the cold waves and bodies that appeared in his mind whenever he touched himself skin to skin, but about a month ago, there was only this picture left. He almost expected to wake up from a dream, finding himself alone in his room, as so often, but Inej’s skin was still there, warm, on top of him.  
Then, for a second she was gone, shifting down to take off his pants completely, but when she laid back on top of him, straddling him, he felt even more skin and as he looked down he saw her completely naked, her warm pussy on the same height as his manhood. This was enough to make him crazy, he grabbed her and flipped her over again, roughly pushing his fingers between her legs. First, he only put one digit inside of her, but she was so incredibly wet, he could quickly add a second and even a third, fucking into her, hitting that sweet spot of hers until she clenched hard around his hand, jerking her hips and letting out a strangled cry, which he silenced by crashing their mouths together once again.  
He stopped for a second, watching her reaction, afraid he’d hurt her, but her face only showed pure bliss, so he hugged her tightly, whispering how good she was, how amazing, how perfect and waited until she came down from her orgasm. After a while, she started to move again, wrapping her hand around his dick, gently stroking him, picking up the pace when he sucked on her collarbone, then her nipple. Then finally she guided his pulsating tip to her entrance, sighing silently, when he pushed inside her. They made love at an agonizing pace, looking in each others eyes, as if to make up for the lost year. Kaz was alarmed, when he noticed a tear running down her cheek. He didn’t think this year had been as hard for her as for him, but apparently he was mistaken. He gently kissed her tear away and whispered what he was holding back for such a long time now: “I love you. I always loved you.” Inej gasped loudly, then she wrapped her arms and legs around him even tighter and said “I love you too, Kaz.” The happiness in her voice was unmistakable. His heart filled with joy and when he pushed inside her again, he felt like in heaven. He didn’t want to hold back anymore and he fucked her harder, showing her how much he wanted, how much he needed her. Inej couldn’t stop smiling, she met every thrust of his hips, grabbing his ass and pulling him deeper inside her.  
It didn’t take long for them to get close to the edge and Kaz’s thrusts grew more erratic and faster, as he felt a huge orgasm approach. Inej cried out with every push, mumbling “harder” and “faster” and Kaz couldn’t be happier to oblige. He pounded into her, gripping her shoulders, leaving fingerprints all over her chest while Inej clawed at his back, desperately trying to hold on. When he came, he almost blacked out, the feeling was so overwhelming, so different from when he only used his hands. Inej cried out, not caring if anyone downstairs could hear it, legs shaking from the incredible feeling of her climax. Kaz grabbed his shirt, tried to messily wipe up the white streaks his semen left on Inej’s thighs, then he collapsed on the bed, held his Inej tight to his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
